Why?
by punkydexter
Summary: It was all there faults. They left her there to rot like a dying calf in the middle of the desert. Now she's back for revenge. Can the Flock fight to stay alive? Or will they die a bloody mess like Ari?
1. Prolouge

She just hung there, like a ragdoll. Her usually light blond hair was a light brown from the dirt and sweat. Her once enthusiastic face now covered with a dark red colored blood. She would say to herself, Why? Why would they do this to her? Did god punish

her for sin? Or did fate loath her for all she was worth? All these questions swam around in her head, but no answers came. But she did know this. All of the things that happened in the last 4 years were all there fault. A broken promise would drive a sane

person crazy and a crazy person heartbroken. They caused her not to be crazy and not heartbroken, but emotionally scarred. The only light she has ever seen in about 48 months was the florescent bulbs that hung above the lab tables. The only food she

ate was only leftovers from the guard dogs, but even they were treated better then her. And the only love she gained was when she was given' a 5 minute break after every 10 experiments. She was put into this cell only a week ago. The floors, walls, and

ceiling were cold, damp concrete. The only entrance was a bolted titanium door with a mini slide opening on the top, for the scientist to see. Rats would crawl out of the cracks in the wall only to nibble at her skin. After the incident, the scientist knew that a

single cage couldn't hold her, so they stabbed her in the neck with a chloraphorm and carried her into Cell Block F. The memory of there words burned into her brain like fire. "Don't worry Max, we'll come back to rescue you before you know it"! But…they

never came. The leader, the indestructible, the invincible Max was nothing now. What was left was a Hate-Filled Maniac hungry for blood-lust.


	2. The Hunt Begins

The titanium door slowly creaked open, and a bald man with a broken nose slid in hesitantly. His knees looked like they would collapse any second and he was sweating more then a man should. "Y-you ha-have a…." the scientist stopped. "What…Do You

Want"? Max screamed? The man yelled in fear and ran out of the cell, without closing the door… Max saw that this was her chance to escape. She gathered every ounce of what was left of her energy and started yanking and pulling on the chains. She

grunted and growled trying to escape. After about 15 minutes of hard work, cracks started to form in the walls where the chain was bolted. She heard that she was getting through and gave it her all. And then *CLANK* the chains flew out the wall causing

Max to drop to the floor. She took a few long breathes and stood up slowly. She expanded her ruffles wings and stretched finally out of the chains. I shot out of the door as fast as my legs could carry me. I skidded to a sudden halt at the other end of the

hall across from the emergency exit, only to find a group of Erasers standing there. Including Ari. We stared into the white of each other's eye. My heart was beating faster then it usually does. "Well look who got out of her little bird cage". Ari Scowled. "The

little rat with wings who gave me this scar!" He said as he removed his shirt. I looked to see the humungous scar that started up to his chest down to his waist. I remember that like it was yesterday. Ari put his shirt back on. "This time, Jeb isn't here to

save your scrawny little butt". The reminder of Jeb got even more rage unfurled and I sprang at him. His expression changed from amusement to pure horror. That was the last emotion he had. Max lunged into Ari with full force pushing him back. The other

Erasers took a whole minute to realize what just happened. But it was too late. At that time I was slashing at Ari's face. Left, Right, Left, Right. Screams of pain and terror filled the empty hall. Max made a finally blow by lifting her arm as high as she possibly

could, and slammed it into Ari's chest. Ari Eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth was open to breathe his last dying breath. He then went limp and lied there, dead. Max slowly slid her bloody arm out of the hole she made in Ari's chest. But when

she pulled out the last of her hand, the Erasers look of Terror turned to Pure Fear. In her hand was the heart of Ari. The Eraser's all screamed at the same time and stumbled to get away. But Max's blood-lust still was not quenched, even for the hatred she

endured when in "The School". She quickly spun around, dropped the now still heart, and lunged at the group. She stabbed and slashed at them causing blood and gore to spill out all over the hall. When it was all over, no living thing except for Max was in

this hall. She stood there, hovering over all the dead bodies of these Erasers, and spit onto it. "There you go Ari. You wanted attention from your father, you will, in hell". She walked out the Exit still with blood over her torn clothes. The Hunt for the Flock

has finally begun.


	3. Escape from Hell

I crawled along the stone wall quietly hoping not to be caught by the search lights. I froze and waited a few seconds so that a searchlight could pass me. I then dashed across the courtyard to the gate, I looked closely at the metal bars. Unfortunately they

were electrical, just my luck. Luck…the thing that looks down at me like I was just dirt. While I was thinking, just like an idiot I let my guard down. One of the searchlights found me and sounded the alarm. "Crap"! Max cursed. Then the sound of bullets rang.

I had to think fast! I couldn't use my wings because they were still cuffed together. Just then before I could make an idea my legs just ran. Erasers suddenly started pouring out of the Barracks like a stampede of mad men. I just thought of something really

important. And one of these weirdoes's are going to help me. I hid easily in the dark corner of the building and waited. One of the Erasers was left behind, just what I wanted. He just stood there unaware about what was going to happen next. Suddenly I

lunged toward him covering his mouth and pulling him into the dark. Seconds later I was in the Erasers body. It was a new power I learned while in the Isolation Tank for the millionth time. The Eraser's body felt horrible. But I was only going to be in it for a

little bit. I softly laid my body onto the ground where no one could see. I then walked passed all the swarming Erasers with no problems at all. I finally made it to the Guard Tower with "him" in it. I walked in and saw the Guard, more specifically, Jeb. Ever

since he got demoted to a Guard, I've been on the top of his Shit List. Jeb scanned me and shrugged. "Can I help you"? He asked. "Why yes, I need Max's Restrain Key for Testing". I snarled. "Fine, but be VERY careful with her…that monster". He cautiously

gave me the key and I snatched it out of his hand. I walked off with-out a word out of the Guard Tower. I made it back to my body dizzily. This body switching thing, takes a lot out of you. I reached down and Unlatched my Wing Restrain, and then my Hand

Cuffs. I switched bodies once again. I got up and stretched me arms and wings. "Fina-Freaking-Ly". I groaned. I took a running start and lifted off over the gate. Un-detected. I thought to myself, "I hope you guys are all comfortable, cause' your all going to

have a hell of a time"!


	4. When is Soon?

"Gazzy! Turn off that music! It's too loud"! Fang yelled through blasting music. The music was giving him a headache. "Gazzy? What did I just say"? Fang yelled again, this time with steel in his voice. No reply came at all. "Gazzy"! Fang was suddenly interrupted by an even louder scream. "Sutup Fang! I'm trying to think"! Nudge yelled while rubbing her temples. "Fine"! Fang replied again. He stomped up the stairs thinking what he will do to Gazzy when he got up there. Pretty much in a nutshell, the state we are living in sucks. Since Max, mysteriously disappeared, life has been nothing but trouble. The Erasers were chasing them a lot more frequently now that they know that their most fearing leader is gone. So every night we either had to go fishing into garbage cans for a bite to eat, or sneaking into ratty hotel rooms for the night. Or before the Hotel Manager finds us and kicks us out for good. Nudge has become more short-tempered and quiet. Gazzy stopped making bombs, but started acting all emo on us. Angel would sit in her little bubble and sulk for the whole day. And Iggy…he just sat there not even moving on whatever is could find to sit on. And I was in the worst state of my life. Now that Max is gone, it's like a whole part of me just died inside of my body and my heart. I stomped into the room where Gazzy was in and saw him standing right in front of the speaker, with his eyes closed. I unplugged the stereo and his eyes just shot open with a confused look. But that look didn't last long as it quickly turned into anger just like that. "What's your problem? I was listening to that"! Gazzy yelled. "I told you three times to turn that music off! It is way too late for this stuff"! I replied with a blazing look in my eye. "It's too late my foot! It's only 6 o' clock"! Gazzy yelled. "Well Nudge is getting a headache, and you know who has to take the blame? Me! And for what you're doing"! Fang shouted with venom in his voice. Tears started to form in Gazzy's eyes and he whimpered. I sighed. "Just go too bed, alright"? Fang said softer now. He said nothing, but he did get up and went to bed. We had to find Max, we all can't take anymore of this. We need a leader, we need Max.


End file.
